


【超蝙】灾后工作

by BBBattts



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBattts/pseuds/BBBattts
Summary: 克拉克在夜班里收到蝙蝠侠的紧急召唤。





	【超蝙】灾后工作

超人被蝙蝠侠呼叫之前，他还待在报社里编辑那份“世界最佳搭档”的稿子。近乎是深夜了，他竖起一盏白白的台灯（尽管他根本不需要），周围也亮着几盏，活是。显然这就是记者的生活，尤其是当你活在一个超级英雄能住满一个城市的时代里，在一个工作日被罪犯威胁、周末被外星人侵略的城市里居住的时候。  
“超人，”正义联盟发配的通讯器里传来蝙蝠侠的声音，听起来像是私人频道，“我需要你。”  
然后通讯就被关闭了，毫不留情。  
克拉克立即停下了。过了一会，他站起身。  
“我去个厕所。”他对吉米说。接着就急匆匆地走了。  
吉米没对高大的背影有丁点留恋，他还盯着发光的屏幕，难得空出手来扶自己的眼镜。“克拉克又要偷走了，”他头也不转地对隔壁桌的露易丝说，“其实他可以诚实点儿，但，怎么说，可能他真的不是喜欢赚加班费但又迫于生活现况的人吧。”  
“嗯，嗯。也许是吧。”露易丝敷衍道。

“蝙蝠侠？”超人在空中打开了通讯，“你能听到我吗，你在哪里？”  
对面很快就有了答复，“蝙蝠洞里。”并且听上去非常镇定，仿佛一切都好，而超人要做的只是两个超级英雄之间互相串门。  
“呃，但，蝙蝠侠，”超人犹豫起来，“我不知道你的秘密基地在哪儿。”  
“来韦恩庄园，我的管家会带你来。”  
“等等，你的秘密基地就在你家里？”  
对方已经急不可耐地挂断了通讯。  
超人很快就赶到了，几乎只花费了转瞬的时间。他落在韦恩庄园的门口，亲临资本家老家对工薪阶层绝对不是一种好的体验——他是说，这就像一座城堡似的。蝙蝠侠住在一座古老的、豪华的城堡里。他住在一座城堡里，但他每天都费尽心思想着如何打击犯罪。  
这就跟一个国王每天都想着怎么当警察一样。  
一位老先生在门口等着他。  
“肯特先生。”老人朝他点了点头，“请进。”  
超人也朝老人点了点头。“您是？”他边走边问。  
“阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯，只是一位不起眼的管家，”超人这才听出阿尔弗雷德的英国口音。阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，“谢谢您赶来帮助我家主人。”  
“不，”超人说，“不必如此。我们是搭档。”  
阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，超人没从他漆黑的眼睛中看出任何一点情绪。但他知道了这是位饱含风霜但依旧坚韧的老伙计，并且他开始敬佩他了。超人跟在阿尔弗雷德身后，看着老先生打开了壁橱旁的隐藏机关。壁橱的内部即被打开了，刚烧过的柴奄奄一息的被堆在一起。  
“打开电梯开关就到了。非常抱歉，布鲁斯老爷只要求我带你到这里，尽管这是个不礼貌的举动。”  
“不，不，谢谢你的引路，潘尼沃斯先生。我可以自己去。”超人也开始好奇这地底下到底有什么超级反派了。

电梯在落地的时候发出一声重响，超人有些担心这是被自己压坏了。这座电梯看上去就跟韦恩庄园里的酒一样古老。他一脚踏进蝙蝠洞，才知道这真的是一个蝙蝠洞。拜超级视力所赐，他能看到每只倒挂的蝙蝠都朝向他，并且警惕十足，他很确定他要是动静再大一些，就要被蝙蝠包围了。  
“超人。”蝙蝠侠说。他背对着超人，坐在蝙蝠电脑面前。在不用透视的情况下，他只能看见他的搭档垂在地上的黑色披风。还有点残破，并且沾过水，但没湿，那是种特殊的布料。  
“蝙蝠侠，”超人说，“你听上去不太好。”  
听上去。他听到了蝙蝠侠的心跳声，自那胸膛传来，透过蝙蝠标志，他听到过快的心跳声。  
“是。所以我需要你帮忙，超人，”蝙蝠侠站起来，转过身。  
他看上去也很不好。超人心想。头发乱糟糟的，头顶有两团卷着的、突起来的头发（疑似是被头罩压的），脸上有一道轻伤，血珠子还挂在脸上。

“我需要你操我一次。”

“——什么？”超人呆住了。

蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯脸色不善起来。他看上去做足了心理准备，但实际上咬牙切齿：“我中了诅咒，魔法的诅咒，来自某个狗娘养的——我必须被——操一顿，不然我就会死去。而我没时间去找魔法师来慢慢研究这个了。”  
这会轮到超人的心脏砰砰跳了两次。“所以你选了我？”超人问他。  
“你是最好的人选，”布鲁斯说，“如果你不愿意的话…”

“不，不，”超人打断了蝙蝠侠的话，“我说过我会尽我所能帮你。包括这个。”  
他只是做梦都没想到会有这样的场面。当他面对着布鲁斯澄澈的蓝色眼睛时，他甚至少有地紧张了起来——这比做梦还要不真实——当蝙蝠侠要和你做爱的时候，你怎么才能不感到漂浮感呢？

他们都达成了共识。布鲁斯手背到腰后，他脱光了全身，除了脚上的靴子。这让超人感到更梦幻了，犹如拉奥在耳旁歌语；布鲁斯坐上了控制台，他拉下了电源，灯光断开了，他双腿大张，将一切暴露在超人面前，如同交付出自己的一切。  
超人走过来，一步比一步重，他的呼吸开始急促。他用手指伸进布鲁斯的体内，两根，三根，他开始搅动，“你做过扩张。”超人说。布鲁斯的嘴唇碰了碰超人的唇角，他冰凉的手指停留在超人的颧骨处，画了画坚毅的线条，然后他们贴合在一起——两个层次上都是。超人第一次吻蝙蝠侠和第一次操蝙蝠侠是同时进行的。他将自己的阴茎送进那片又窄又紧的、温温热热的穴道当中，舌尖和布鲁斯的在交缠。超人听见水声，而他不知道是从哪儿传来的，他抚摸过布鲁斯的大腿，缓慢伸到内侧，滚烫的手指爱抚过会阴，这引起布鲁斯一小阵的颤栗。接着他圈起对方的阴茎，覆着布鲁斯的手，让对方在他的引导下撸动，再狠狠抽插几乎十次，直到布鲁斯双眼湿透地射出来。  
他把蝙蝠侠操射了。  
这句话几乎能让超人的头脑着起火来。

“我还没完，布鲁斯，”超人温柔地抚摸着布鲁斯腰腹上的肌肉，“你还能承受吗？”他又把布鲁斯摸硬了。  
“继续。”布鲁斯冷冷地说。

超人让布鲁斯完全躺下去。他掰开了蝙蝠侠的双腿，阴茎顺畅无比地插进去，在这姿势下顺利插到更深处。超人可以撞击过前列腺，又弯下腰来，他听到对方晃动着的、无法克制的喘息和呻吟，他亲过对方的喉咙，含进乳珠，将蝙蝠侠的乳头舔成殷红的颜色。这让布鲁斯的情欲更浓重了，他漂亮的白皮肤泛起潮红，而超人依旧在干他，让他随着被深入而往后退一些，抽出时往下坠一点儿，他几乎在肉欲之中神志不清，就如同被风浪席卷玩弄着的一帆孤船，在漩涡之中放弃了双桨——超人牵住了他的手，在他眼前模糊的时候穿过他的指缝，牢牢扣住。太阳之子缓下了交合，转而虔诚地亲在布鲁斯的手指上，仿佛神圣无比，就好像他蓝色的眼睛会亮出那束带离他的光一样。  
蝙蝠侠在那个时候射了，第二次。浑白的精液沾到他自己的腹肌上，胯骨上，甚至控制台上。  
“阿尔弗雷德会杀了我。”他汗淋淋着说。超人的亲吻堵住了他的嘴。  
他们又换了姿势。超人让布鲁斯的上半身趴在控制台上，让那些凹凸的按钮磨过他的肌肤，他捏着对方的腰从背后插进去，越来越熟练地开始碾过布鲁斯的前列腺。过会儿他又用手从尾脊描到腰腹，这些精练的线条仿佛都在吸引着他。当布鲁斯颤抖得更剧烈的时候，超人这才意识到他腰椎上的钢钉——他很少在字面意义上受到皮肉伤，更无法体验到被钢钉支撑起来的腰椎。他几乎也颤抖了一下，然后他的眼神和动作都温和下来，他弯下腰，将嘴唇贴在布鲁斯的后颈上，仿佛意图安抚他动荡的一生。布鲁斯射了出来，几乎是浑身颤抖地，超人将他转过身，亲吻落在蝙蝠侠脸上干了的血迹上，那些血珠子被他化解成红晕。他将对方的小腿放到自己的肩膀上，试图换温柔的方式来解决这一切。  
但这又是温柔而漫长的。超人依旧没射。他那根玩意儿尺寸超标，硬得像块铁似的，滚烫地擦过前列腺的时候，布鲁斯就会颤栗一下。做到最后，布鲁斯几乎要软成一滩水了，穴道被肏得熟透，大腿两侧留下刺眼的红色痕迹，超人终于在这时候达到高潮，顶到最深处射了出来。  
“妈的。超人。”布鲁斯的声音哑得不像话。  
“卡尔。或者克拉克。”超人温和地说。  
“卡尔•艾尔，他妈的拔出来，”他几乎不在乎任何礼仪了，“不然我就要被杀了，被你那根铁疙瘩。”  
超人抽了出来，并把他那根“铁疙瘩”老实装进了制服里。  
布鲁斯爬起来，几乎是艰难地爬起来。卡尔扶住了他，并且体贴地用超级速度将他抱到了浴室，布鲁斯拒绝了卡尔提出的友好的沐浴帮助，最后他们在门口分别，身上都带着属于阿尔弗雷德烹饪的甜味。但在克拉克鼻尖徘徊的却是布鲁斯身上好闻的、说不上名字的淡香。

“抱歉，布鲁斯…，”克拉克尴尬地用食指掩着鼻梁，好像那是什么令他心虚的罪证似的，“我昨晚，呃，的确过火了。”  
“那不是你的错。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，“谢谢你那根滚烫的玩意我才能活下来。”  
克拉克的眉毛牵动了一下。“这个诅咒，”他问，“是谁下的？”  
“…只是一些麻烦的事情，还不至于到了联盟插手的地步。”布鲁斯往回走了。他是该送完超人这个客人了。  
“这不代表着联盟插手，布鲁斯，我只是想帮助你。”克拉克拦住他，“有人试图杀你。而我珍重你的生命。”  
布鲁斯皱起眉来，几道深色的印记被刻在眉间，这让他看起来更冷硬了。  
“谢谢你做的一切。”他说，“但是，抱歉，克拉克。”  
“你执意的帮助不在我的计划里面。魔法是个很大的未知数，我不能让它牵扯到你。”  
所以这未知数牵扯到你就无所谓了？克拉克几乎想偏激地发问了。  
他是真的在谢谢克拉克，无论多么生硬。他说的都是实话。克拉克能听到那些稳重的心跳声，就好像那是铁骑撞在蝙蝠侠的壁垒上的声音；无数人都在试图打破这坚固不催的壁垒，无数人都失败了。  
克拉克没再能拦住他。

当他用超级速度赶到星球日报门前时，勤勉的记者已经一窝蜂堆在一起了。一窝蜂，他们的确像蜂后的苦力那样，但现在蜂后佩里也正站在那人群当中，克拉克感觉有些不对劲了。  
他们的劲敌——河对面的劲敌，哥谭日报。出了个独家头条。  
“布鲁斯韦恩最深的秘密，”那是第一行字，“他和超人的感情。等等，这什么鬼？”  
克拉克几乎眼镜大跌。他及时扶住了宝贵的眼镜，不断挤出一些诡异的气音。他昨天才和这著名的花花公子翻云覆雨，这条绯闻未免也来得太快了，就好像那记者真的知道些什么一样。克拉克回到了自己的座位，他敲着自己字迹不清的键盘登上了哥谭日报网站。  
他发现那文字还是最不起眼的。好极了。最起眼的是三张连起来的长图，还能跟连续剧似的连贯起来，占了一整版那么大。始作俑者拍得不太清晰，但这放大的延展的图已经带来了足够的信息量。  
信息时代被纸媒掀起了巨浪。肯特记者不知是哭是笑好。  
娱乐版的记者已经纷纷认命，而别的板块多少也能擦上边。大家都有事可做的时候，体育版的克拉克却闲下来了。大都会队和哥谭队的比赛此刻无人问津，大都会超人和哥谭王子的“恋情”人尽皆知。  
露易丝把转椅挪到了大闲人克拉克旁边。  
“我知道我不该管朋友的感情生活。”露易丝低声说，“但是这到底是怎么回事？你和韦恩…？”  
“不，没这回事。”克拉克捂着眼睛，看上去他疲惫得想大声呻吟起来，“真的。我和布鲁斯只是普通朋友。”  
“那也许你该做个澄清。”露易丝说，“韦恩……我采访过他，实话说，没什么好印象，也没什么坏印象。”  
“……那是种什么印象？”  
“他看上去轻浮不堪，像具无人支配的空壳。但他又热衷于向上爬。他为孤儿支付学费，慈善，捐款，和给自己花钱一样尽心尽力，但又几乎从不积极向上，以愚笨的模样示人。他才不只是一具空溜溜的躯体。一些可怕的东西孕育了他，他是…不完整的。你知道的…他童年那场灾难。”  
灾难。那对成人来说是一个举足轻重的谋杀案，他们说这个世界每天都有人死去，因此将生命的逝去定成案上的纸张。鲜少人会意识到那对小韦恩来说是怎么样翻天覆地的灾难。就像是有一个管子将他身边的颜色都抽走了，他生活的意义、人生的开始，都被一铲子抠挖出来，埋到地下和尸骨一起腐烂了。  
“他是个很好的人，远远比他表现出来的要伟大。”克拉克说。  
“我相信你。同时也相信这种伟大给他带来了不可挽回的伤害，就像一种深渊一样。”  
克拉克沉默了。露易丝的聪明才智总是叫他又爱又恨。她于职业上达成的成就不止是基于勇气和文笔，或是对真相的执着。她看人看得透彻，近乎露骨，她能读懂眼神，将闪过的光留在手里，变成文字。那是超人也比肩不来的天赋。  
“……他爱着哥谭。”露易丝最后只能说出这句话。美丽的女士此时带着哀色，如同正谈及一位在战争中失去一切而活着的士兵那样。她将转椅蹬了回去，在自己的座位上换下了高跟鞋。克拉克也将重心放回电脑前，但他的眼镜不断地往下滑着。他出汗了。  
他很少出汗。这就让一切看起来变得糟糕了。  
在他的二十多年人生里，从来没出现过一个像布鲁斯韦恩这样的人。浪漫，才华横溢，破碎，坚强。他又发现那是担心的情绪鼓动着他想到这些，这让他分心了，他听到对方的心跳声和有条不紊的声音。  
克拉克决定溜出去一会。“我去给你们带杯咖啡。”他说，接着他就跑了。  
他比风还快。他在下一批风刮到韦恩之前先到了，结果他自己带来的风几乎吹散了总裁的头发。布鲁斯还在维持他的阔佬形象，并且刚在庄园的庭院里送走了一个戴着帽子的黑发女人。走这字眼也许不大合适，那女人是用消失的。  
“超人，”布鲁斯对克拉克的突然到来不太惊讶，这让克拉克惊于他的自然，“来得正好。我有事准备和你商量。”  
“商量。”克拉克重复了一次。“你要和我商量我如何帮助你解决麻烦吗？”他望着那个女人消失的地方。  
“严格来说，是你的麻烦。”布鲁斯惋惜地说，“但是，好吧，我也很麻烦。”  
你的确这样。肯特在心里确认一次。

“关于早上的新闻。我想，如果你愿意的话，可以确认这段恋情。”  
“什么？”超人以为自己幻听了。  
“我没别的意思，就是只是在公众面前确认它。你知道，最近联盟需要资金，而我需要一个正当的理由去投资而堵上那些带领风向的媒体的嘴巴。在你愿意的前提下。”  
“所以，”超人喉头发涩。  
“这是个好机会。当韦恩爱上超人的时候，爱屋及乌也是不可避免的事。”  
“你的正当理由是我。”  
“可以这么说。”韦恩点了点头。  
他还点了点头，冷静得像昨晚差点被铁疙瘩杀了的那个根本不是他一样！克拉克几乎咬碎一口牙。  
“我乐于帮助你，布鲁斯，”超人说，“不止于这种零碎的小事。”  
“谢谢你，超人，为你做的一切。”韦恩在他的侧脸上亲了一口，往回走了。克拉克以为他要在春风里目送布鲁斯的背影。但布鲁斯又停住了，“你也可以进来喝杯咖啡。”  
春风吹乱克拉克的视线了。他没看懂韦恩那个投掷来的眼神。他犹豫着说：“我准备回去了。关于绯闻那件事，还有什么需要我注意的吗？”  
“不。没了。”韦恩又转了回去，半句挽留的话也没说。


End file.
